Aujourd'hui c'est
by marielovemanga
Summary: Tout le monde à déjà vécu des moments difficiles , mais avec le soutient de personnes que l'ont apprécie tout peut se surmonter


One-Short

**Aujourd'hui c'est …**

_Cette journée, toutes les années elle en éprouve de la tristesse et de la nostalgie. Alors que tout ça lui paraît si loin. _

_Pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui je ressens une telle solitude ? Se demanda la jeune constellasioniste._

_D'habitude, elle pouvait faire outre, il faut dire que cet évènement s'est déroulé il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant. Alors, la blessure s'était refermée, du moins elle le croyait depuis le temps, mais à chaque année, c'était comme si la plaie qu'elle croyait cicatrisée s'était entrouverte pour y laisser apparaître un mal profond. _

_Elle dit alors dans un murmure qui reflétait sa peine…_

**Lucy : Ça doit faire 8 ans maintenant.**

_Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui devrait m'arrêter se dit elle tout à coup prise d'une grande détermination, en voyant le soleil briller de mille feu à l'extérieur._

**Lucy : J'irais cette après midi…mais pour l'instant pourquoi ne pas profiter du bel avant –midi.**

_Puis, de toute façon elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas du demander à Erza d'empêcher à ces deux autres compagnons de venir l'embêter. Elle avait comprise qu'elle avait eu tord en voyant à quel point la mage en armure prenait son rôle au sérieux…_

_Peu importe, pendant ce temps elle avait put bien se reposer et elle était apte à entamer cette belle journée. Elle connaissait dorénavant très bien Magnolia et elle appréciait tout ce qu'on pouvait y trouver, la population était très joviale (sauf peut être quand Natsu détruisait tout sur son passage), les grands bâtiments étaient magnifiques, et rendaient le paysage encore plus splendide qu'il ne l'était. C'était aussi beau que …elle interrompu ses pensés, tout à coup prise de nostalgie. Elle continua son chemin, remise de cette soudaine vague de tristesse._

_Elle ouvrit la porte du grand bâtiment de la guilde et elle pénétra à l'intérieur._

_Ce qu'elle vit ne l'étonna en aucun point, les bancs et les tables virevoltaient de tous les côtés. L'ambiance qui régnait était propre à Fairy Tail et elle eut raison de la jeune femme, qui reprit aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Elle décida tout de même d'aller se cacher derrière le comptoir en voyant arriver une chaise dans sa direction. Le petit chat bleu était déjà présent à cet endroit, il ne participait pas à la bagarre, il préférait plutôt grignoter son poisson avec appétit, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sans en savoir la raison, celui–ci quand il l'aperçût lui sauta au cou en larme tout en lui cria son nom._

**Happy : Lucy!**

_La jeune femme ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction se contenta malgré tout de le consoler en lui flattant la tête et quand il fut calmé lui demanda_.

**Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Happy?**

_Avant même qu'il ne put répondre à sa question, elle remarque que la bataille avait cessé dans toute la guilde. Ils venaient de remarquer sa présence et cherchait sa position._

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle brusquement ce qui la gêna en quelque sorte. Quand elle se décida à confronter leurs regards, elle remarqua qu'une lueur_ _d'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur chacun des visages. Est-ce qu'ils savent …? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander la jeune femme. Elle était très mal à l'aise et ça se remarquait dans sa façon de parler._

**Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça au juste? **

_Le mage de feu fut le premier à prendre parole pour éviter un silence pesant et c'est avec un sourire éclatant qu'il le fut._

**Natsu : Bonjour Lucy ! Ça va ? **

_Celle-ci se contenta de répondre tout à coup moins enthousiaste en voyant tout les regards rivés sur elle._

**Lucy : Salut Natsu…**

_Le mage aux cheveux rose s'inquiéta d'avantage quand il vit son comportement habituellement pétillant de vie se transformer en un air morne. Cependant, son autre ami se questionna de son côté et tâcha de la faire compléter sa réponse._

**Gray : Mais est-ce que ça va?**

_Lucy hésita quelques secondes et répondit à la question du modeleur de glace._

**Lucy :... Oui ça va, mais pourquoi toute cette inquiétude.**

_Erza arriva de derrière et surprit tout le monde quand elle prit parole .La plupart se disait : « Alors elle était là? »_

**Erza : Lucy tu es sure de ce que tu dis, tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'aller bien?**

**Lucy : Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien, je vous assure**.

_Elle souriait sincèrement _

_Personne ne sut que répondre à cette affirmation se doutant qu'elle avait fait ça uniquement pour n'inquiéter personne. _

_De son côté, la concernée décida de quitter la salle, honteuse et encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au départ. Ils avaient tous vécu des moments difficiles et pourtant jamais mais au grand jamais, elle ne l'est voyaient pleurer délibérément. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se montrer aussi forte qu'eux, mais devant tout ce monde elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps, elle avertit donc les autres qu'elle partait. De cette façon au moins, il ne l'a verrait pas._

**Lucy : Bon, je vais y aller, au revoir et elle ajouta **

**Lucy : ah au fait, je ne serais pas là cette après-midi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.**

_Elle avait dit ça les lèvres tremblantes on pouvait se douter qu'elle était sur le point de craquer._

_Elle devait se retenir, encore un peu, juste un peu. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer ses larmes elle devait se montrer plus forte._

**Lucy : Je dois … aujourd'hui c'est …**

_Elle n'était pas capable de prononcer un mot de plus _

_En baissant les yeux, elle se retourna et repartie sans adresser de regard aux autres. Personne n'ajouta rien sachant la raison de l'attitude de leur amie. Elle avait bien essayé de le cacher, toutefois ses amis l'a connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse leur dissimuler quoi que se soit._

_Elle repartit vers son loyer personne n'essaya de l'en empêcher, mais s'en avoir pour autant l'intention de ne rien faire pour lui venir en aide. _

_Elle se prit un robe simple dans son armoire, l'enfila et repartit une nouvelle fois. L'après-midi avait commencé, le temps s'était assombrit et il commençait à pleuvoir. _

XXXXXXX

_Du côté de la guilde, on parlait l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air Les gens discutaient tous du même sujet ou plutôt de la même personne._

**Gray : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, elle avait l'air décidé à ne rien nous dire.**

_Mirajane le visage attrister ajouta _

**Mirajane : Mais, nous on sait très bien ce qu'elle a …même si elle essaie de nous le cacher**.

**Natsu : Moi je vais l'a voir !**

**Gray : Attend Natsu, tu as vu son regard comme moi, il faudrait peut être la laisser seule pour l'instant, si on irait ça ne ferait peut être qu'empirer les choses.**

_Erza demeurait songeuse de son côté et Natsu répliqua sur un ton de reproche au mage de glace._

**Natsu : Abruti t'as le cerveau congelé ma parole, elle n'allait pas bien et toi tu me dis qui faudrait l'a laissé seule. **

_C'est alors que le frère de Mirajane fit son apparition._

**Elfman : Un vrai homme se doit d'aider les femmes en détresse.**

_Gray sourit face à la réplique de son rival tout en portant aucune attention particulière à se qu'avait dit Elfman._

**Gray : Tu as probablement raison, tu sais dire des choses intelligentes parfois.**

**Natsu : Enfoiré qu'est –ce que s'est censé vouloir dire parfois?**

_C'est à ce moment que la mage en armure rajouta._

**Erza : Ça suffit vous deux arrêter vos âneries se disputer de mène à rien, de plus pour l'instant il y a plus important suivez- moi tous. **

_Ils hochèrent de la tête plus décidé que jamais. Toute la guilde était là, même le maître était de la partie. _

XXXXX

_C'est alors qu'ils l'aperçurent se diriger vers le train un bouquet de fleur en main. Ils l'a suivirent sans hésitation, enfin tout le monde sauf Natsu .Pour qu'elle ne les remarque pas, Erza demanda à ce qu'ils soient placés dans un autre wagon que celui de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme acquiesça à leur demande sans broncher, en voyant le regard menaçant de la mage en armure. Natsu quand à lui avait perdu le fils au moment même où on l'avait empoigné et mit dans le train, évidement sans son consentement._

XXXXXX

_Lucy demeurait de son côté appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre un sourire attristé sur le visage, tout en ayant l'air de fixer le vide._

_Des images lui revirent à l'esprit des souvenirs de son enfance joyeuse d'avant ses dix ans, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, elle s'essuya les yeux. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Se demanda la jeune femme en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi suis-je si faible?_

_Le train s'arrêta, elle en sortit et poursuivit sa route vers la grande place où se trouvait la résidence de sa famille. Il n'y avait qu'une journée où elle se permettait de revenir. Normalement, elle détestait cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs._

XXXXX

_Toujours dans leur filature, les autres continuaient à la suivre le plus discrètement possible et attendaient le moment propice pour faire leur apparition. Il l'a virent s'approcher d'une grande stèle où il y avait un ange de représenté. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire plutôt mince pour ce temps frais. Elle s'accroupie doucement et y déposa les fleurs. Enfin, elle prononça quelques mots en l'honneur de cette journée._

**Lucy : Maman, ça fait maintenant huit ans n'est-ce pas? Tu me manques toujours autant, j'espère que tu vas bien de ton côté aussi. **

_Les autres qui regardaient se sentaient coupable d'assister à cette scène et un bon nombre d'entre eux versèrent des larmes, compatissant à la douleur de leur amie._

_Elle continua quand même les larmes aux yeux. _

**Lucy : Mais maintenant, je sais que je ne suis plus seule, j'ai beaucoup d'amis et Fairy Tail est comme ma deuxième famille, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.**

_Après ces paroles, même Natsu était profondément touché, car il pensait la même chose. Par contre, il ne faut pas non plus penser qu'il était le seul d'ému, tout le monde l'était, le maître pleurait délibérément accompagné de Mirajane, d'Happy et d'Elfman .Les autres se contentaient de fixer la jeune femme un sourire sur le visage, Gray, Erza et bien sûr Natsu étaient de ceux là._

_Là c'était le moment d'agir…_

_Elle se retourna, toute trempée les yeux baissés, son corps tremblotant. _

_Elle leva les yeux et elle l'est aperçue, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir pour ne pas qu'il ne l'a voit comme ça, mais dans leurs yeux ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude qu'elle y lisait mais une grande fierté. L'avaient –ils entendu s'interrogea la mage aux clés. Elle avait vraiment honte d'elle maintenant._

_Ils avaient formés un grand cercle autour d'elle Natsu, Erza et Gray accompagné de Happy s'avancèrent hors du celui-ci et se dirigèrent vers la jeune blonde. _

_Le mage de feu posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Il l'a tira ensuite vers lui. La mage céleste le sera aussitôt contre elle et laissa perler les larmes de tout son corps. Le petit chat bleu s'était quand à lui hisser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde et posa ses petites pattes bleus contre le corps de la demoiselle. En la voyant ainsi frigorifiée, Salamander retira son blouson pour le déposer sur les épaules de Lucy._

_Erza et Gray qui étaient restés en retrait les regardait en silence l'air heureux et touchés._

_Mirajane essuya ses larmes c'était triste mais tellement beau._

_La journée se termina chez la mage céleste qui après avoir vidé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avait peu à peu reprit sa joie de vivre habituelle. Tous ça pour dire que d'être entouré par tout le monde était la meilleur solution depuis le début et que de cacher sa douleur n'arrangerait en rien les choses._

_Les liens qui les unissent entre eux sont très forts, inébranlable et irremplaçable. Quand l'un des leurs souffre, ses proches sont aussi affectés et ressentent la douleur de leur ami. Dans cette guilde, tout le monde sans exception se soutien lors des moments difficiles. Personne n'est laissé à lui-même lorsque qu'il est en difficulté. C'est comme ça qu'est la guilde de Fairy Tail._

_Si vous avez aimé mettez des commentaires svp c'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer à écrire ^^_


End file.
